Electronic system enclosures often employ multi-blower, or multi-fan, systems for cooling. A typical multi-blower system may use two blowers for cooling. Each blower has an associated opening located on the system enclosure through which hot air is exhausted from the system enclosure.
In the event that one of the blowers fails, the blower still in operation is able to draw air into the electronic system enclosure through the exhaust opening of the failed blower, a condition called backflow. The backflow of air through the failed blower impairs the ability of the blower still in operation to cool the system. A way of preventing backflow of air through a stopped fan in a blower system is needed.
In addition, movement of large volumes of air is typically required in order to cool enclosures effectively. To keep the size of the blowers small, the blower rate is increased in order to move a sufficient quantity of air. The speed may be for example 2000 to 6000 rpm. The vibration generated by the spinning fans inside the blower assemblies can disturb components inside the enclosure. For instance, the vibration could cause errors in disk drives. A vibration damping system is needed to protect the components inside the electronics enclosure.